Dangerous Sweetness
by MiyuRisa
Summary: Sakine Meiko had always been a troublemaker. She disobeyed her parents; she disregarded many, if not all, school rules. She was an alcoholic. And on top of all that she was the most infamous delinquent in the whole region. Everyone who knew her avoided her. There had only ever been one person who she could enjoy her time with. But even he ended up deserting her.


Meiko and Kaito had been friends since the day they first met. Meiko was passing by the park and got ambushed by Lily and her gang. They were about to attack her then a blue-haired boy shielded her from the blow even though she could have easily handled the situation by herself. The boy fell unconscious by the hit to his head. Meiko was able to defeat them in a matter of seconds and sent them running with their tails between their legs. She took care of the unconscious boy who had tried to save her. He clearly wasn't smart for just charging in like that. When he finally woke up, he found his head on Meiko's lap. They talked for about one hour before Meiko decided to go home. Kaito offered to walk her home but she politely refused. For the first time in a long time, Meiko found herself smiling. Ever since that day, they would hang out with each other at the park and they found out that they actually went to the same school. Kaito had already known who Meiko was yet he treated her all the same. She couldn't help but enjoy their everyday conversations at the park. Their meetings frequented even more and they even spent their weekends together.

But, over time, their meetings slowly lessened until they only hung out during special occasions. They were still friends but it was evident that they had moved on with their lives when they reached high school. Meiko felt a bit lonely that they didn't hang out like they did in middle school. But it's not like they could help it. They were in different classes and their classrooms were in opposite directions. Not only that, but Kaito became part of the student council as the President. He got busier and busier as the days passed. Though she knew it could not be helped, the fact that they weren't able to spend some time together still saddened her. They used to talk for hours and hours but now, they barely even said a word to each other when they passed one another in the hallways.

They started hanging out in their second year of high school during the festival but it ended as soon as the festival did. Sakine Meiko was, once again, left alone to be mocked and disgusted without anyone to show her the slightest bit of kindness even though she had done nothing to them. All she had wanted was a normal life. She wanted to be at peace. She wanted someone to talk to. She wanted someone to be by her side and laugh with her.

On the last day of the final exams for the year, Meiko was walking around the market in her uniform and her hair, now long enough, was tied in a low ponytail. As she walked, she felt slightly hungry and searched for somewhere to purchase food to appease the feeling in her stomach until she got home. She saw an ice cream stall and headed to its direction. She chose to buy chocolate-flavored ice cream with chocolate syrup, nuts and marshmallows.

Ice cream reminded her of her idiotic, blue-headed friend. How he loved ice cream and would end up spending all of his money on it, how he always ate the cold treat no matter the season, how he had told her that it was his dream to own an ice cream factory, it would always remind her of the times they spent together. Unfortunately, he now spent all of his time accompanying a certain teal-haired girl. But Meiko wasn't jealous. On the contrary, she thought looked cute together. She didn't have any romantic feelings for him. Her feelings for him would always remain platonic. But she missed him. She missed laughing at his jokes, and she missed the days when they just sat at a bench in the park and talked about all kinds of things without a care in the world. But things are different now. Things have changed. They now act as if they were strangers and Meiko thought it was better this way. She knew that being around the teal-headed girl was better for Kaito than to hang out with a person like her. And yet she still wished he was by her side. She still wanted to be with him but she always just stayed away. She couldn't understand her feelings but she knew she wanted to keep Kaito away for his own benefit. She couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt because of her. Meiko paid for the ice cream and left as the woman at the stall gave her the ice cream she had purchased. As she went on her way, she put a small amount of ice cream in her mouth. The cold substance slowly melted when it touched her tongue. She swallowed the sweet liquid-like substance and muttered to herself: _"I guess some things are just too sweet for a person like me._"

* * *

**I actually thought of this on the last day of our exams while I was eating ice cream. I imagined Meiko eating ice cream while walking around alone like I had been doing. Exams were so stressful so I made this to blow off some steam in my head. I only published it now because I was having writer's block for the 3rd chapter of "Behind Her Smile" (which I still have) and completely forgot to do the finishing touches on this.**

**To my friends, Len-chan, Rin-chan, thanks for the support. You guys are awesome friends.**


End file.
